


The Icha Icha Experiments

by celtic_sakura, Oroburos69, orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celtic_sakura/pseuds/celtic_sakura, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oroburos69/pseuds/Oroburos69, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi has acquired an item of vital importance.  Sakura just wants to get some sleep. Or maybe get some Kakashi. Either way, he's not cooperating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Project Fan

**Author's Note:**

> This section written by Oroburos69 for the Chuunin contest at the Kakasaku community on LJ.

Stream curled off the surface of her tea.

Sakura yawned and took another sip. She’d taken the night shift at the hospital and had come home to Kakashi sitting on her roof, half-hidden by the chimney. In the haze of early morning exhaustion, she’d invited him in.

Kakashi leaned against the wall. His book was in his hand, but he hadn’t flipped a page in ten minutes. He shifted his weight, scratching at his drying sleeves. Kakashi had made her breakfast and done the dishes, soaking his shirt up to the elbows in the process.

The first frost of the season had struck last night, drawing icy ferns over the windows. They glowed rosy pink in the rising sun, hiding the world outside.

Sakura wrapped her fingers around the cup, drawing in the warmth. She sighed.

Kakashi looked up, quickly, then returned to his book. He’d refused to sit on the couch. The wall was more comfortable. He’d denied having any purpose in staking out her apartment. He had just wanted to see her.

He was lying through his teeth.

Sakura bit off a corner of her last piece of toast. Lightly brown and well buttered, exactly as she liked it. So far as bribes went, it was a good one. The pounding headache that had been threatening was gone, her stomach was full, and she hadn’t even had to do dishes. Whatever he wanted, she’d probably give it to him.

Kakashi made a sound, like he’d started to talk and then decided not to.

The napkin was folded in the shape of a turtle. Sakura shook it out and wiped her fingers on the thin paper, then crumpled it into a ball and tossed it onto her plate. She tucked her fingers into the sleeves of her robe, hiding them from the marked chill in the air.

The clocked ticked futilely. The battery was low, and the hands rebelled strenuously against gravity, twitching up, then falling down, never making any progress and getting progressively more wrong as the day went on.

“May I borrow your television?” he asked abruptly.

Ripples danced across her tea cup. Sakura blinked, slowly. Kakashi had never owned a T.V. Never expressed interest in one, so far as she could remember. “I get the weather channel,” she said. “Not much else.”

Kakashi shrugged. “Does it play movies?”

Sakura brought her tea up too quickly, burning her lips. She remembered, quite suddenly, what day yesterday had been. “I have a DVD player,” she said, doing her best not to smirk.

“Is that...” Kakashi cleared his throat, bringing his book closer to his face. “Does it play movies?”

Sakura’s lip quirked up at the corner. “Yes. It does.”

“.Could I...” Icha Icha Resurrect lifted, hiding the entirety of his face. “I mean, if you aren’t using it.”

“Yesterday...I seem to remember you saying something important was happening yesterday...” Sakura mused in fake confusion. “What was it again?”

Kakashi lowered his book and he looked so adorably excited that Sakura could hardly bear to tease him. Not that she was going to stop.

“They released the Icha Icha Trilogy Collector’s Edition!” he replied. “It has a holographic case, the first issue of the comic book, and extras, and out-takes, and alternate endings, and they have footage of Jiraiya on the set!”

Sakura snickered. “So you bought it.”

Kakashi nodded firmly.

“Even though you don’t have a television.”

He scratched the back of his neck, looking at her kitchen clock with bemused interest. “Yes.”

Sakura laughed. “Okay, you can borrow my T.V.” She yawned again, heading into her tiny living room. “Do you want me to set it up for you?”

Kakashi offered a hideously orange box to her, nearly bouncing in excitement. “Yes, please.”

“If you want to finish the dishes...” Sakura trailed off, kneeling in front of the television.

Something rattled and a gentle breeze blew past her. Sakura checked over her shoulder, completely unsurprised to see Kakashi perched on the edge of her couch, staring at the black screen like it might turn on at any second.

“Didn’t you watch all of them in theatre?” Sakura asked, tugging the lid off the box.

Kakashi giggled, then tried to cover it with a cough. “A couple of times. Maybe.”

The DVD player pinged when she turned it on. Kakashi gasped and Sakura had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. She stuck the first disc in, careful not to scratch it, and hit the power button on the T.V.

“Is it on?” Kakashi asked. Sakura picked up the remote and shuffled toward the couch, slightly appalled to find that he was using his sharingan to memorize her movements.

The title screens began to play, and Kakashi made a soft, happy sound, his eyes crinkled at the edges. “It’s on!”

Sakura dropped the remote beside him, then grabbed a blanket from the linen closet, dumping it on him. It was cold in her apartment, and she’d have to heal him if he got sick. “Kakashi?”

“Yes?” he peered at the remote, running his fingers over the buttons.

“Keep it down? I’m going to sleep.”

Kakashi looked up. “You can stay, if you want.” He smiled at her, patting a section of couch beside him.

Sakura rolled her shoulders, dearly wanting to sleep in her nice, quiet bedroom...but how could she say no to a face like that?

***

She was asleep.

“Heeeeeeeeee!”

She was _asleep_.

“Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes!”

Kakashi seemed unaware of this.

“I love this part!”

So she poked him. Not hard. Sakura didn’t break any ribs.

“You’re awake!” Kakashi grabbed her and squeezed like she was a stuffed toy. “Look! Look! Do you see her?”

Sakura resisted the urge to mutter something nasty. It was nice that Kakashi had hobbies--a hobby. Ino was always complaining about how Temari never wanted to do anything but work, or talk about work, or...Sakura dragged herself back to the matter at hand. “Kakashi?”

“It’s the Pirate Princess!” He’d pulled his mask down at some point and the grin on his face was irredeemably goofy.

Sakura melted a tiny bit. He was just so damn cute when he was excited. “Who’s she?”

Kakashi pointed at the screen. “She’s the Bisexual Buccaneer! She rides the Salty Seas in search of Her One True Love!” As much as he might like to deny it, Kakashi was a die hard romantic. A die hard pervert as well, but Sakura thought it was probably his romanticism that drew him to Icha Icha.

It took a second for her eyes to focus. The Pirate Princess appeared to be--searching for booty. Sakura snickered. “Is she your _favorite_?” she asked, drawing out the last word.

“Yes,” Kakashi said with great dignity. “She is. Her story arc was, and continues to be, the best Jiraiya has ever told.”

“It’s all for the story, right.” Sakura rolled her eyes.

On screen, the Pirate Princess jiggled, barely constrained by her scarlet corset. “So...is she hiding her face for a reason?”

“She’s hiding it from everyone but her One True Love!” Kakashi said gleefully. He squeezed Sakura pointedly. “Isn’t that _romantic_?”

“Yes, Kakashi, it’s very romantic,” Sakura said. “Just out of curiosity...how old were you when this came out?”

The Pirate Princess moaned and the camera focused lovingly on her face, the lower half hidden by a mask of shimmering red silk. One of her eyes was hidden by a thick length of silver hair.

“I was twenty-six,” Kakashi said.

“When the book came out, not the movie.”

Kakashi sighed happily, staring at the television. “I suppose I was seventeen or eighteen.”

“Hmmmm.” It was a significant ‘hmmmm,’ but Kakashi didn’t seem to notice. Sakura rolled her eyes. “So is that her one true love?”

“One True Love,” Kakashi corrected her, “and yes. Junko is one of them.”

“I see.” Sakura reclaimed her blanket and crawled onto Kakashi lap. If he was going take his fan-glee out on her then Sakura may as well be comfortable and warm. “Tell me more. Who is Junko?”

“She’s the main character in Icha Icha Paradise. She was an orphan who was raised in a Hidden Village, and she became a ninja, and now she goes on adventures! She usually ends up sleeping with the enemy, but she gets into some really interesting fights, too. There’s this one scene where...She disarmed her!”

Sakura blinked, confused.

“This is my favorite part! Listen!” Kakashi helpfully poked her cheek until she was watching the movie.

 _The Pirate Princess held Junko at sword-point, standing on the deck of a very large sailing vessel. “Tell me, stranger. How did you come to be on my ship?”_

 _Junko shrugged. “You know, I’m not sure. I got lost on the road of life, and found myself, quite unexpectedly, on this boat.”_

 _“It’s a ship, not a boat,” the Princess corrected her. “And I find myself puzzled...what road led you into my cabin?”_

 _Junko grinned, tossing her long red hair over her shoulder. “Well, there were these dockworkers, and several barrels of fish--”_

 _“That explains the smell--”_

 _“--and I may or may not have stowed away, quite possibly hidden under your bed. You have lovely ankles, in case you are wondering.”_

 _The Pirate Princess sighed. “Ninja, ninja...you are all the same.”_

“Seriously, Kakashi?”

“Shhhhhhh!”

 _“Do tell, Pirate.”_

 _“Irritating, superior, sneaky--”_

 _“Sexy?” Junko asked, sliding past the Princess’s blade and deep into her personal space._

Sakura groaned. “Really Kakashi? This is pitiful. Why are you--”

“They’re going to have sex now!” he said happily. “Lesbian sex!” His hands slid down her sides, curling almost absent-mindedly around her hips.

Then again, Sakura did have to leave on that three week mission to Suna tomorrow. She watched the television screen, ignoring the terrible dialogue and focusing on the characters. They did have a certain charm, and the actresses were very beautiful. It didn’t make the plot any less stupid, but it did help.

“Hey, Kakashi...”

He muffled his squeal of joy against her neck, the tip of his nose brushing over her ear. “She took her shirt off!”

“Yes. Yes she did.” Sakura wiggled, trying to get some kind of reaction other than fan-boy glee out of him. Kakashi, sadly, did not seem to notice.

 _“What village am I from?” Junko chuckled, the camera focused on her bountiful breasts. “Why, my dear Pirate, I hail from the Hidden Sword Village.”_

 _“The Hidden Sword?”_

 _“Why don’t we go back to your cabin, and I’ll show you...in detail.”_

Kakashi’s thumbs trace little circles over her skin. Sakura sighed, leaning back against his chest and tracing a hand up his thigh.

“Eee!”

Sakura jumped, twitching away from him. “What?!”

“The Princess!” Kakashi dragged her back into his lap, then wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her in place. “Junko’s taking her dress off!”

This...this was utterly unacceptable. He was not ignoring her in favor of his stupid porn, which she was, out of the graciousness of her heart, allowing him to watch on her T.V.

 _“Oh Princess, will you allow me to see under your mask, into the deepest heart of you?”_

 _“No.”_

Kakashi snuffled in her hair. “It’s so _sweet!”_

He’d let her see under his mask, and he was pulling this shit? Sakura growled. She had a three week dry spell coming up and she was watching badly acted lesbian porn with her boyfriend instead of having hot, wild sex with him.

No, Sakura was not going to let this shit fly. Especially since Kakashi was totally ignoring her efforts to seduce him. She reached out with her toes, pressing pause on the abandoned remote.

 _Junko froze in the middle of the Pirate Princess’s legs, the word ‘PAUSE’ flashing over her chest, the letters playing peek-a-boo with her nipples._

“It...” Kakashi blinked, like he was coming out of some porn-induced genjutsu. “It stopped. Why did it stop?”

Sakura flashed through the seals for henge. “Kakashi?”

“They were going to have lesbian sex. I just...I don’t understand. Is it broken?”

“I’ve always wanted to have lesbian sex,” Sakura offered, feeling a little desperate. What exactly did she have to do to grab his attention?

“That’s nice--” Kakashi blinked. “Wait--”

Sakura twisted around to face him and curled a lock of her now fire-red hair around her finger. “I mean, I kind of want to have sex _right now.”_

“Sakura--”

“Call me Junko.”

“Oh...” Kakashi actually teared up. Sakura almost felt embarrassed for him. He sniffed, blinking away the suspicious shininess in his eyes.

Sakura pouted thoughtfully. “Say, have you seen a Pirate Princess anywhere? Her and I were interrupted...”

Kakashi’s hands blurred, and his standard uniform transformed into an exact replica of the Pirate Princess’s costume, the red mask hanging around his neck. “Oh _Junko...”_

Sakura melted, just a little. “Oh _Princess!”_


	2. Blind and Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura arrives home from a long, grueling mission, only to be swept up by Kakashi who is eager to try and recreate Icha Icha with her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This section written by Sureasdawn, for the Chuunin Challenge at the KakaSaku community on LJ.

Sakura's breath steamed out in relief as she pulled down her green, woolen muffler. The only thing she regretted leaving behind in the Wind Country were the warm, if particle-rich breezes. Finally, she was home. Three weeks, she'd been gone for three whole weeks, teaching hard-eyed Suna medical students advanced herbology. Now she was in front of the village gates with snow dusting her shoulders and hood, disappointed and wondering why no one was waiting for her.

Well, perhaps she was looking for someone in particular, though he wasn't well known for being punctual or publicly affectionate. She knew she shouldn't feel hurt, but after that incredible goodbye she'd given him he could have at least made an _effort_ to show his appreciation.

The gates opened slowly outward – they knew she was coming, she'd spotted six sentries as she passed through the surrounding forest. She sighed hard and crossed through, glad to see the familiar snow-softened streets and headed towards the check-in station.

Before she could even wave to Izumo and Kotetsu behind the counter, hands clapped over her eyes and mouth and as she was whisked away, she heard Kakashi say, “Just play along. I'm going to ask you a few questions.”

“Um, okay.”

At first she thought it might not be so bad, even if she had some questions of her own, but he worked fast. She never managed to see where he had taken her; one of the first things he did was push her hitai-ate down over her eyes and pull the knot tight behind her head. Once they were inside, he stripped her out of her snow-damp clothing so fast her entire body tingled with goose-bumps.

Now she was naked, cold, and tied very cleverly to a wooden chair – a chair which she was certain spent most of it's time tucked against the desk in Kakashi's bedroom. Her legs were bound in a rather undignified position, making her feel extremely exposed; she thought she would be able to sever the ropes binding her hands behind her with a well placed chakra scalpel, but she decided to learn what sort of fantasy Kakashi wanted to play out.

Sakura's unimpaired sense of smell determined that she was probably in his living room, since she could smell the broiled fish and vegetables he'd had for lunch and not the sweaty uniforms in the laundry hamper in the bedroom.

“Pick something to say if you think I'm going too far,” he said, soft, his mouth close enough to her ear for his breath to tickle her skin, and she shivered.

“Like a safe word?” This was already a bit more than she'd expected, but if he would pretend to be a lady pirate for her, she could play sexy prisoner for him. She supposed he had had three weeks to come up with a scenario - and was extremely eager to act it out.

“Yes.”

She thought of the last pleasant thing she'd done before she'd left Suna, which was a quiet luncheon with the Kazekage and his family. They'd had a most delicious beverage along with the spice rolls and honey-drizzled fry-bread.

“Iced coffee,” she said. Bitter with sweet and so delectable.

Kakashi chuckled, and then was quiet for a few moments stroking her bare shoulders and her neck light and soft with his rough, callused hands. She already wanted him to move further down with those hands, caress her, and summon the kindling warmth that he often and easily stoked up within her before.

“So, Junko, how do you feel now that the tables have been turned?”

Ohhhh. They were going to playact Icha Icha again. This would be fun – though she still didn't know most of the characters. She'd have to fake it.

“I don't know who you are, or what you're talking about. You have me at a disadvantage, sir.”

“Oh you know me. Surely you remember this?” He leaned in close, and touched her knees with his fingertips, making her jump and gasp in her bonds because it tickled, then ran his hands up her thighs. He pressed his face into her belly, kissing her and then licked from belly to sternum, around her breast and up her neck, leaving a long, cool, wet trail.

Sakura knew what Junko's answer would be, but she wasn't sure where that answer would take her. “I've had quite a few lovers. Your technique could use some work,” she said, following her instincts. No one was as experienced as Junko. Well, maybe Jiraiya since he wrote her.

From the sound of his footsteps, Kakashi walked in a tight slow circle around her. “You wound me, but we have all night for you to remember. I hope our conversation will be fruitful.”

He definitely sounded like he was trying to play to type, some sort of nobleman or something. She sneered at him. “Fruit would be nice, I haven't had anything to eat since you caught me. Such a terrible host.” She pretended to struggle to make her breasts bounce provocatively - though she couldn't tell if she was being effective, not knowing his exact position.

“Enough,” he said, and tipped her chin up with one hand roughly. “You're going to tell me everything you've done since you left the Hidden Sword Village.” Sakura had to try hard not to snicker at the name, yet again, even though his tone was a little scary.

“That could take a long time, I'm a busy woman.”

“That you are,” he said, touching her again, stroking one of her breasts and then the other, while standing behind her. “Very busy, so who kept you occupied while you were in the Shadow Kingdom, Junko? The prince or his brother?” He teased her nipples until they were firm, then pinched and rolled them in his fingers, increasing pressure until it started to hurt and she cried out. He stopped pinching, but continued to give attention to her sensitized breasts. She squirmed against the chair, which was getting slick with her arousal.

“Oh, really if you must know, both,” she said, gasping, taking the most extreme option, just like the character usually did.

“Naughty girl. Did you let them fuck you at the same time?”

“Why would I-”

“Just answer the question.”

“Yes, out on a balcony, while a party was going on below. What, jealous?” It was the most risque thing she could think of off the top of her desire-fogged head, and now she was curious how such an act could even take place. The medic part of her brain quickly provided several possibilities. Interesting.

“Very much so. I'm considering having them killed.”

“You wouldn't.”

“In a heartbeat. Just the thought of another man touching you like this.” His hands moved down her sides, to her thighs, which he massaged. Each stroke came closer to the cleft of her legs, until he finally made a few slow, careful nudges at her clit, then thrust his curved fingers up into what was probably often described in Icha Icha as her hot wet core.

“What about another woman?” she said, starting to breathe more heavily.

“My hit list is infinitely expandable,” he said, withdrawing his fingers much too soon, and immediately infuriating her.

“I doubt your cock is the same way.” Which sounded quite ridiculous once she'd said it, but very like the dialogue from his pirate flick.

He laughed. “Such lip. You'll get to find out soon enough.”

“You seem to think you'd be doing me a favor, sir.”

“After the first two or three orgasms you're usually more relaxed, so perhaps I will be.”

“I doubt you could get me off even once.” Ah, progress. He'd never be able to resist that bait.

He gave a dissenting chuckle. “We can test that soon, I suppose.”

“Will I get to at least see your face?”

“Another night. I intend to keep you for a while,” he said, cupping her chin in his hand.

“Tied up?”

“If need be.”

Which was all well and good, but she was tired, and really wanted him back inside of her hot and hard.

“Iced coffee,” Sakura said, in a flat voice.

“Ehhh? But it was just getting interesting,” Kakashi said, sounding extremely disappointed as he pushed the blindfold down to dangle at her neck. He was dressed up in an outfit similar to one she'd noticed in the movie he'd been watching, black and gray with silver buttons and clasps.

She shook her head. “You, me, bed, now.”

“Okay.” He didn't bother untying her but instead cut through the ropes with a deft and lightning chakra-filled hand. When he was done, he picked her up with care and took her to bed.

Later, when she was drifting off to satiated sleep, she remembered the question they'd never resolved. “Who were you supposed to be, anyway?” she asked.

Kakashi nuzzled her neck and laughed softly. “Oh, Lord Masamaru, Junko's husband.”

Her eyes widened - that had to be an important character. “I might actually have to read this series now,” she said, knowing if she wanted to keep playing Junko for him, she'd need more material.

“Oh good, I already bought you your own set.”


	3. Icha Icha Experiment!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third and final chapter! This one is written by Celtic_Sakura (Lady-Sakura on Deviant Art), who is waiting on her AO3 membership. This is the final leg of the chuunin contest on the LJ Kakasaku comm. Be sure to vote for us there (we're Team Iced Coffee!) if you like it!

Sakura smirked as she flipped through the pages of "Icha Icha Obsession." There was some real good material here... Lots of new and exciting things to try.  Hmmm, this looks interesting....

She walked up to the clerk at the bookstore and paid for said smut trying to make sure she didn't blush.  The pink-haired kunoichi couldn't help but think that the clerk was having the--er--harder time not blushing.  Taking the unmarked bag of her purchase, she half skipped, half ran out the shop.

Things were gonna be interesting soon.... Now for more "research...."

It had been a month since their last adventure, and two weeks since she had last seen Kakashi. He would be back any day now from his mission to Snow Country.

She nibbled on her lower lip as she remembered their last "Icha Icha Experiment," as he liked to call them. There was a certain excitement from being tied to a chair and slowly tortured by some one you loved--er--cared about....  And the pirate?  In the words or a certain pig, "that was hot."

There was a lot that needed to be done by the time Kakashi got back; lots of shopping and prepping.  Hopefully she wouldn't have to search too hard to find some of the items that were required to make this next "experiment" work.

Oh, this was going to be good....

~~~

Kakashi looked up at the familiar gate doors of the village and smiled slightly.  His tired body barely able to muster up the energy to take the few necessary steps to walk home protesting even the slightest movement that wasn't required to complete the task.

Maybe he was getting too old for this?  Nah....

It took him twice as long, but he made it to the old apartment building and up the stairs to his home.  He could smell the difference from outside.  Sakura had been there. He could tell by the stench of hospital grade cleaning supplies.  Hopefully she didn't clean too much....

Stepping in, he scanned the living room and dining room first. Nothing too out of the ordinary; it was not as dusty and trash ridden as usual, but that was easily forgivable.  Kakashi looked in the kitchen; it, of course, was spotless.  Sakura hated a messy cooking space, even though she wasn't the one that cooked.  He could tell that the bathroom was clean, because the familiar stench of day-old, moist towels was not present.  So he moved to the bedroom.

Maybe? Could it be that there would be a surprise waiting for him there?  He already knew it was going to be cleaned.... But maybe it was being cleaned by a pretty pink-haired maid?  

He opened the door slowly and peeked inside to find...nothing.

Except a nicely wrapped package on the foot of the bed.  

Kakashi practically hopped to the parcel, and ripped open the paper. Inside lay a black sleeveless muscle-shirt made of latex with a matching mask.  The mask had little vents over the mouth and nose portion to prevent suffocation.  Under the shirt was a matching pair of pants.  Luckily,  those didn't look to be skin-tight.  They were slightly larger than he would wear and they had silver chains attached to the belt loop over the front pocket and to the lip of the back pocket, where a scrap of paper was poking out.

The silver-haired Jounin eagerly took out the bit of paper, hoping for an explanation.  It read:

Welcome home, Master Masamaru.  
I hope you like your gift from your eager servant.  She will home this evening with dinner.  She hopes that you will be well rested and ready for dinner by the time she gets there tonight.    
Yours completely,  
Junko

P.S. I hope you like your present.

"Oh, what a cheeky little monkey," Kakashi said as he set aside he present and took a much needed nap.

~~~

The sound of sizzling emanated from the kitchen. The smell of stir-fry permeated the air.  Kakashi woke up drunkenly, and blinked the sleep out of his eyes.  It was a lot darker than before.  

Kakashi stripped off his uniform in which he had slept.  He couldn't remember doing anything after receiving his present.  Speaking of which, he looked down at his bed to find the latex pants and muscle-shirt still laying on top of the comforter.  Maybe he should put them on?

Getting the pants on was easy enough.  They were baggy, but he was still careful to avoid getting any rips in them.  The shirt, however, proved to be a little more difficult.  Kakashi shimmied, wiggled, and danced around his bedroom wrestling the shirt on over his arms, shoulders and head.  When he finally got in on (with only a few tears) he noticed the zippers on both sides going from the armpits to the bottom of the shirt.

Damnit!  Well, now I know how to escape....

The mask was next. He was grateful that it tied in the back with a lace.

Walking out of his bedroom, Kakashi went to the kitchen, and stopped at the door, shocked.

Sakura was somehow cooking in a black leather corset, bright red pleated miniskirt and thigh high boots that looked extremely uncomfortable, mostly because they were pointed straight down and had tiny sticks for heals.  She looked like a ballerina cheating by shoving nails in her heals to keep on point.  

Kakashi smirked as he noticed the blue glow of chakra around her feet.  Cheater....

Her black leather corset was adorned with d-rings running down either side of her front, her breasts covered with the corset's bra-like cups. Strips of studded leather webbed out from the top, and connected at the neck with a choker.  Her skirt was a bright red latex material that would have been more appropriate as a belt.  The material was pleated like a school-girl skirt, but barely covered her naked ass.

Sakura looked up form the food sizzling in the wok before her and smiled. "Good evening, Master."

"You're cooking?" Kakashi asked, amazed.  

"Do you wish for Junko to stop, Master?" she asked innocently.  Kakashi growled slightly, his cock twitched as she said master.  It was oddly gratifying to hear her say that.  

"Come here." he said.  

Sakura bowed slightly and turned off the stove.  She then walked carefully to him.  Kakashi's hands went to her waist as she stopped before him, hands clasped together infront of her. He didn't know if it was to keep her from breaking an ankle in the shoes or because he couldn't help but feel the need to touch her.

Lazily stroking her hip with his right hand, Kakshi let his mismatched eyes roam over Sakura's body. Taking in the soft, yet powerful curves.

"I think you're master isn't hungry at the moment." Kakashi almost purred as he leaned closer to her, her green eyes widening as he said, "For food, that is...."

"What does Master desire?" she said softly.

"I want a proper welcome home," he said, his left hand stroking up her side and cupping her cheek briefly before combing through her pink hair, gripping somewhat forcefully and pulling her down.

Sakura happily went to her knees.  Her feet were killing her.  How could people stand to wear these all the time?  Maybe you weren't supposed to walk in them?

Looking up at Kakashi innocently, Sakura said, "Does Master want Junko to have a nibble first?"

Stifling a moan, Kakashi nodded.

The pink-haired kunoichi smirked ever so slightly and took the fastenings of his latex pants and loosened them, causing them to slip off slightly.  Her hands went up and pulled them down then off.  Kakashi's hard cock bobbed to life before her.  Sakura licked her lips and leaned forward, licking his head lightly before opening her mouth and taking him in slowly, inch by inch.  

Kakashi let out a throaty moan as his head fell back, his eyes fluttering shut.  Sometimes he loved dating a medic.  She always knew what would get him crazy.

She slowly bobbed her head back and forward, sucking on his cock, feeling in get harder and harder in her mouth.  One hand went up to massage his balls, her fingers sending little shots of pleasure coursing through his body.

He let her pleasure him with her amazing mouth until he felt about ready to explode before gripping her hair once more and forcing her back up to her feet.  Only to press her against him and whisper, "Bed. Now."

Sakura could barely mutter a "Yes, Master," before he half dragged, half carried her to the bedroom and threw her to the bed.  She gasped as he pinned her where she lay with his body, his masked mouth covering hers in a rather awkward kiss.

One of Kakashi's hands held him up over her while the other sought the junction between her legs. His fingers penetrating the soft, moist folds of her womanhood to flick her clit and thrust in and out of her core.

Sakura moaned lowly, "Oh, Master...." Kakashi half grunted, half growled in response.  He soon replaced his fingers with his cock and slowly pumped in and out of her, enticing moans with every thrust.  

Kakashi sat up and hooked a finger in a d-ring at Sakura's breast and pulled her up then started nipping and sucking at her neck and shoulder through his mask which was ripping rapidly under the abuse he was giving it.  She let out what sounded like an excited mewl and whispered, "Do you like how this one feels, Master?"

All he could do was moan and thrust harder.  After a few more thrusts, Kakashi pulled out of her and nudged her hips to the side.  Sakura took the hint and turned over, her pert ass up, and legs spread slightly .  She held herself up and looked behind her, her green eyes dark with lust. Looking up at Kakashi, smirking, she wiggled her butt in front of him.  

"What does Master want?" she asked coyly. "Does he want to finish his welcome home present?"

Kakashi growled and gripped her hips almost painfully as he took position and thrust back in to her.  Hard.

"I need you to scream for me." he said through clenched teeth.  And she did, as each thrust took  her closer and closer to the edge.

He forced her down against the bed, still taking her from behind, his thrusts getting harder and faster, her moans and screams getting stifled with the pillows.  She moved her head to the side, her hair blanketing her face.  Her mouth hung open as she felt herself tumble over the edge.  

"K-kashi!" she moaned.  And with that, Kakashi couldn't hold on any longer. With one last thrust, he came.

~~~

They awoke the next morning, bodies tangled in the sheets.  Kakashi clinging to his "servant."

This was a good experiment....


End file.
